


What’s in a Name

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Prompt fill for @luciferprompts on Tumblr:After improv class Amenadiel is having a beer with Dan and accidentally lets it slip that Lucifer used to go by a different name. He doesn't reveal what it was so Dan investigates and (eventually) starts calling out different names to see if one gets a reaction from Lucifer. Its a fun game that even Ella and Chloe get involved in. Or it was until someone struck a nerve...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	What’s in a Name

After their weekly improv class, Amenadiel and Dan went to a new burger joint to celebrate. Once they received their orders Dan started to think.   
“Has Lucifer always been like this? Ever since he was a child, I mean?”   
“Well, yeah I guess you can say he has, although he hasn’t always gone by that name.” Instantly Amenadiel regretted what he said but it was too late.   
“What do you mean he went by a different name? His real name isn’t Lucifer?” Dan asked with raised eyebrows.   
“Did I say that? I meant to say that he went by his nickname.” Amenadiel said unconvincingly.   
“Uh huh… do you mind telling me what it is?” Dan asked and Amenadiel quickly shook his head.   
“No, he hates it and if he ever found out I told anyone he’d quite literally throw me into Hell.” Dan quickly dropped the subject and turned back to his food.   
###  
At the precinct, a week later, Dan was looking through old case files when he remembered the conversation from the diner. It just so happened that Lucifer was walking past and Dan shot up from his desk and followed after him.   
Dan reaches out and grabbed Lucifer’s arm “Hey, Richard?” Dan asked throwing out a random name. Lucifer turned back at him with the most perplexed expression.   
“What in Dad’s name are you doing?” Lucifer asked then an enlightening look crossed his features. “Are you on drugs? Detective Douche I never would’ve thought. You must give me your dealer’s details.”   
“So I take it that wasn’t your name?”   
“What? No, of course not Daniel.” Lucifer said with confusion all over his face. “So, you’re not on any drugs?”  
Just then Ella walked up with her cheery and bubbly personality. “What’s happening over here?”  
“I just heard that Lucifer isn’t his real name so I just figured I could take a guess at it.” Dan said and Lucifer stiffened a little  
“Lucifer is my name, and I assure you Richard is not it.” Lucifer said in offense while looking Dan up and down.   
“Ooh, I want to try! Considering your British accent I would say George?” Ella asked  
“Most certainly not, that is a horrible name to give a child.”   
“What about biblical names? Michael?” Ella asked and Lucifer scoffed.  
“Not even close, Ms. Lopez, there aren’t two Michael’s. It would’ve been a bad plan on my Father’s part, they could barely tell the two of us apart to begin with, let alone having two identical Michael’s running around.” Lucifer answered in disgust while messing around with his cufflinks.   
“Wait are you saying you have a twin named Michael?” Dan asked.   
“Unfortunately, don’t even think about asking me to call upon him. He has a big enough ego as it is. You humans always got in wrong, by the way, as you can see through me he doesn’t have blonde and blue eyes.” Lucifer grumbled which seemed to confuse the two even more.  
“How many siblings do you have Lucifer?” Ella asked and Lucifer sighed.   
“Too many to count and don’t try my other siblings names. Some are angelic feathered pricks, you can ask Amenadiel about it. He’ll probably disagree however.” At that moment Lucifer’s phone went off and he glanced at it. “Ah, that would be the Detective, if you’ll excuse me.”   
###  
Ella went back to her lab but her mind was stuck on what Lucifer’s actual name might be. She pulled out her laptop and started to research potential names.   
Hours went by and Ella brought her list down to three potential names. If anything Lucifer said was true, his parents were very biblical. That left names to end in ‘-el’, so the question was if his father saw himself as god or fantasized of him. That brought her thought to the mental hospital patient ‘God Johnson’ where Lucifer kept a close eye on him.   
There was a couple knocks on the door and someone came in. “Ah, Ms. Lopez, you’re here, good. I had a couple questions about this current case. I-“ Lucifer cut himself off when he looked down to the notepad and stiffened. “How did you think of this name, Ms. Lopez?”   
“Just did a process of elimination I guess, why?” Ella asked with concern.   
“Did anyone tell you this name?” Lucifer asked with an underlying darkness.   
“N-no.” Ella stuttered and her fear grew.   
“I thought I got rid of any reminisce of my abandoned name. Show me.”   
“Okay, Lucifer, are you okay?” Ella asked, turning back to her laptop with her back facing Lucifer.   
“I will be.” Lucifer said and scribbling could be heard throughout the lab, but Ella didn’t dare turn around.   
“Here.” She announced when she found the article with the names she wrote down. Lucifer shadowed over her taking down the article name and author and then he was gone.   
Once she knew he was gone, only then did she turn around. She noticed new writing on the notepad. The first and last name was scribbled out. In the middle where ‘Samuel’ used to lay was now ‘Samael’.  
A faint smile fell on her lips “Don’t worry, Buddy, your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
